Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of landslide disaster, and more particularly to a system and method for discharging slope groundwater. The present invention is suitable for controlling rising range of groundwater in a slope, and is particularly suitable for side slope drainage in which slope deformation is mainly affected by changes of the groundwater level.
Description of Related Arts
A large number of landslides are induced by elevation of the groundwater level of the slope caused by rainfall infiltration. The elevation of groundwater level of the slope is a process of accumulating rainfall infiltration. Taking continuous and effective drainage measures and discharging the groundwater infiltrated into the slope in real time is capable of reducing the occurrence of a large number of landslide disasters.
The main drainage measures for the conventional side slope comprise surface drainage ditch and blind drainage ditch, pumping collecting well, horizontal drainage holes, underground drainage holes, and etc. Surface drainage measures such as the surface drainage ditch and blind drainage ditch are difficult to ensure the effectiveness of drainage thereof. Pumping wells require power and regular management, high energy consumption and high cost of utilization. Due to the small inclination of the horizontal drainage holes, blockage is easy to occur during the process of natural drainage, affecting the long-term effectiveness of drainage measures. The underground drainage holes have a long construction period, a complicated process and high cost. So far, there is a lack of methods for sucking and draining groundwater of the slope, and exploring new technologies for effective slope drainage with high economic efficiency is still a top priority.